


A Clash of Dragons

by Daenerys1417



Series: Fire and Lust [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Week Summer 2018, Makeup Sex, Not much of a plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, post-Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon and Dany have an epic fight after a disagreement in the Throne Room.Written for "A Dream of Spring", Jonerys Week Summer 2018Prompt: Makeup Sex





	A Clash of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of the "Fire & Lust Series" ~ Stay tuned for more upcoming stories.

Dany couldn’t remember the last time she had been so angry. She stormed out of the Throne Room and swept into her chambers, pacing back and forth as she stewed in her fury. Not more than five minutes later, she heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps enter behind her. She stared straight ahead, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his presence. She didn’t trust herself to speak without saying something that she might regret.

 

She could feel him watching her, his dark eyes burning holes into her back. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep a hold on his anger.

 

“Might, I have a word, your Grace?” he asked, his gravelly voice tinged with frustration.

 

“Oh, _now_ you want a word?” she hissed, still not turning around to face him. “You didn’t care much for hearing what I had to say in the throne room just now!”

 

Jon released an angry huff. “If you would stop being so stubborn and just listen…”

 

“ _I’m_ the one being stubborn?” Dany had heard enough. She rounded on him, her lips pinched together in an angry line. “We agreed to rule as equals, Jon!” she shrieked, her amethyst eyes wild with fury. “I am not your Queen Consort to sit at your side and look pretty while you make all the decisions. I am a Queen in my own right!”

 

“Aye, and what am I?” Jon roared, his steel-gray eyes blazing. “Some play king who sits idle on his royal arse and goes along with your every decision even if I think you’re wrong?”

 

“If you thought I was wrong then you could have spoken to me about it in private!” She stalked closer until her face was mere inches from his. “We should have discussed the matter as equals!”

 

“There was noh time for that!” he shouted in his thick northern accent.

 

She bristled at his words. “There was! But instead you overruled me! You treated me like a child!”

 

Jon cut his eyes at her. “Well it was certainly childish of you to throw a tantrum and stomp out of the throne room! For a second there I didn’t know if I was watching you or Rhyanna!”

 

Dany’s eyes widened with rage. _Was he really comparing her behavior to that of their three-year-old daughter?!_ Trembling with fury and losing her last bit of self-control, she slapped him, leaving a stinging red palm print on his cheek. “How dare you!” she spat infuriated.

 

Jon just stared at her, his gray eyes cold and piercing. After a while his hand came up to rub his cheek gingerly. It was no light slap and a part of her regretted it almost immediately but she was too hurt and angry to bring herself to admit it.

 

Finally he spoke, his voice low and laced with quiet fury. “I’m not going to stand here and fookin’ argue with you anymore, Daenerys.”

 

“Fine! Leave then!” she snapped, nostrils flaring.

 

Jon turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Dany fuming with her hands on her hips.

 

She huffed in frustration once she was finally alone again. She needed to calm down and collect her bearings so she decided to go to the nursery and visit the twins. Spending time with Daemon and Rhyanna, the miracle babies that she thought she would never have, always made her feel better.

 

The next few hours went by pleasantly enough as she sat in the nursery with her children, reading them stories about the ancient Dragonlords of Valyria, as well as a few about Bran the Builder, the legendary founder of House Stark. Afterwards she sang to them, her voice lilting sweetly as she cuddled them in her arms, soothing them asleep for their afternoon nap. Soon it was time to prepare for supper. She kissed her sleeping children goodbye, leaving them in the care of their nursemaid, before heading back to her chambers to freshen up.

 

A knot formed in her stomach when she opened the door, half expecting Jon to be there but, to her relief, the room was empty. She wandered around aimlessly, lost in thought as she combed her long, moon-kissed hair and changed into a more comfortable dress. She was dreading the thought of seeing Jon at dinner, wondering what they could possibly have to say to each other. She was still furious at him for how he had treated her in the Throne Room but most of all she was hurt that it seemed he didn’t value her opinion.

 

She sighed heavily, a small frown on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, wishing that she could just skip dinner all together. But she knew it wasn’t an option. Everyone would be expecting her and she didn’t want to provide more gossiping fodder than she already had with her earlier outburst in the throne room.

 

Resigned to her fate, she walked down to the Great Hall, her palms sweating and nerves jangled. Upon entering, she noticed that most everyone was already there, including Jon. He locked eyes with her, his face unreadable, and her heart lurched in her chest as a million emotions ran through her all at once. She quickly recovered, however, putting on her queenly mask of a calm, cool and collected demeanor as she walked to the head of the table and took her place beside him.

 

“My Queen,” Jon said evenly, standing up and waiting for her to sit down before taking his seat again.

 

“My King,” she replied in a curt voice, barely glancing at him.

 

Their advisors all had amused expressions on their faces as they watched the interaction between the King and Queen. This wasn’t the first time they had seen them in the middle of a quarrel and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last.

 

The tension in the room was thick enough to suffocate as Dany and Jon did their best to avoid talking to one another. Tyrion, already deep into his cups, was telling inappropriate jokes per usual and Dany did her best to laugh politely while otherwise occupying herself by conversing with Missandei. She glanced at Jon occasionally from the corner of her eye and noticed that he wasn’t laughing at Tyrion’s jokes and had barely touched his food.

 

She couldn’t help but to notice how comely he looked as she watched him. His dark red cloak, adorned with the sigils of both House Targaryen and House Stark, contrasted sharply against his pale skin and raven curls while his black tunic accentuated the chiseled beauty of his muscular chest. Hot moisture pooled between her legs and she felt a familiar throbbing sensation as she crossed her legs, trying to alleviate some of her discomfort. He caught her staring and she quickly averted her eyes, a blush creeping up her face.

 

“ _Seven hells! Pull it together, Dany!”_ she thought, chastising herself for being so weak. _“You’re supposed to be pissed off and angry with him, not mooning after him like some lovesick maid!”_

 

She glanced at him again and saw that he was staring at her unabashedly now, an amused smirk on his handsome face that she literally wanted to slap off. She rolled her eyes at him before standing up to excuse herself, bidding everyone a good night. She stopped by the nursery again, spending more time with the twins but quickly made up an excuse to leave once Jon walked in. He caught her gaze, that stupid smirk still on his face, and she walked off in a huff, feeling frustrated, annoyed, angry – and most of all horny.

 

Finally retiring to her chambers, she listlessly unbraided her hair, letting the pale silver-gold silk cascade loosely about her shoulders. She changed into her nightgown, enjoying the sensual touch of the delicate fabric against her skin, and then promptly plopped herself down on a chair near the fireplace hearth. She had no intention of sleeping in the same bed as her husband that night, no matter how much her body yearned for his touch.

 

She had nearly dozed off when she heard him enter, the door closing behind him with a soft thud. He paused for a moment before walking over to her, his boots echoing against the hard floor. She pinched her eyes shut, pretending to be sound asleep but her husband wasn’t fooled.

 

“I know you’re awake,” he said, his voice low and gravely. “Come to bed, my Queen.”

 

She opened her eyes and looked at him as if he was crazy. “I will not,” she said stubbornly, dismissing him.

 

Jon released a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Gods, woman! Why are you so fookin’ stubborn?”

 

“I’m not the stubborn one here. _You_ are,” she hissed, jumping out of her chair to get in his face and confront him. Her rushed movement caused one of her nightgown straps to slide down, revealing the top swell of a creamy breast. Jon didn’t fail to notice, lust swirling in his eyes as he stared at her, seemingly at a loss for words.

 

She allowed him to back her into the wall, pinning her with his hips as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. She could feel his desire, a thick, hard bulge pressing into her and she moaned in response. She tried to fight her growing arousal but it was a lost cause as a rush of juices flowed between her thighs. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. And Jon knew it too.

 

And then their mouths came crashing together, their tongues tangling, fighting for dominance as they attempted to devour each other. Dany felt her knees growing weak; desire pulsing through her as Jon left a trail of hot, moist kisses down her chin, her throat, and the valley between her breasts.

 

She looked into his eyes and swore she saw the wild wolf within as he ripped her nightgown completely off, a low, guttural growl resonating from his chest as he looked at her hungrily.

 

And then he was on his knees, kissing her stomach, licking and biting the skin around her bellybutton, all the while stroking her breasts, her ass, and anything else he could reach.

 

“Oh ñuha zokla,” she cried out as she tangled her fingers in his curls, urging him between her legs.

 

He didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted, dipping forward to ply her glistening folds with his outstretched tongue as he pulled her right leg up and over his shoulder.

 

“Kessa! Kessa!” Dany screamed, her body arching into him as he circled her entrance with long laps before spearing his tongue deeply inside her. His nose rubbed her sensitive nub as he feasted on her greedily and she groaned, hissed, and cursed in response.

 

When her thighs began to quiver around him, he scooped his hands beneath her ass and lifted her pelvis to his face.

 

“I can never stay angry with you, my Queen,” he murmured against her body. “Now come on my face!”

 

His warm breath washing over her was enough to set her free and she cried out – loud and desperate. “JON!!!!!!!”

 

He returned to his feast, his warm tongue licking and lapping at her throbbing flesh, prolonging her orgasm, as waves of pleasure swept through her body, engulfing her in the fiery flames of passion.

 

Her body was jelly as Jon carried her to the bed, gently setting her down on top of the furs. He had a look of pure, animalistic lust on his handsome face as he stripped off his clothes and lowered himself to lie beside her. And then he was on her, kissing her hard and fast, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth. His hands cupped her breasts, measuring and caressing as he flicked her cherry nipples and she moaned into his mouth, indescribable pleasure coiling within her.

 

“You drive me crazy, Dany!” he growled, dipping down to bite her shoulder before flipping her over onto her hands and knees. He entered her in one swift, delicious stroke and she cried out, clutching the furs beneath her as his hard length filled her to the brim.

 

She whimpered and sobbed in pure ecstasy as he pumped her with long, deep strokes that had his flesh meeting hers with each thrust. Each delicious thrust took her higher, making her cry out. Each deep plunge had him grunting as he became more aggressive pulling her hair and spanking her ass.

 

“Ȳdra daor keligon! Ȳdra daor keligon!” Dany screamed as Jon fucked her like a mad man, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. And then she began to tremble as her body burst into a violent orgasmic explosion. “Fuuuuuuckkk!” she cried out, certain that everyone in the Red Keep could hear her. Jon was right behind her as he bellowed out her name. It came out as a deep guttural moan as his hips jerked and his thrusts turned uncoordinated.

 

Dany hummed contently, still coming down from her own high, as she felt him pulsing within her, his seed pumping into her warm core. She had a fleeting thought that perhaps it would take root within her womb and they would be blessed with another Targaryen heir in the near future.

 

Exhausted from their lovemaking, they collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as they held each other, exchanging sweet tender kisses.

 

“I love you so much, Daenerys,” Jon said, his dark eyes intense in the low burning candlelight. “I’m sorry for what happened earlier in the Throne Room. You’re right. I should have spoken with you privately if I disagreed with you so that we could have a united front.” He reached out to stroke her cheek, his fingers tangling softly in her hair. “I hate fighting with you, my love.”

 

“I hate fighting with you too,” she admitted, feeling as if she could drown in the depths of his stormy gray eyes.

 

“And I’m sorry for referring to you as childish. You’re anything but,” he said. “You’re my wife, my partner, someone whom I respect and admire, the mother of my children, my Queen, and the woman that I love with all my heart. I’m so sorry for making you feel that I don’t value your opinion. I’ll never make you feel that way again, my Queen. I promise.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she whispered, a happy tear rolling down her cheek, which he quickly kissed away. “I’m sorry too, my love. Despite my anger, I shouldn’t have left the throne room the way I did. We must be united always in both our decisions and in our presentation to the world.” She smiled sheepishly, a blush coloring her cheeks. “And…I’m sorry for slapping you.”

 

“I can’t say that I didn’t deserve it,” he said, chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. He traced her lips with his thumb before kissing her softly, sending her pulse into overdrive.

 

“Well there’s one good thing that came from our argument,” she breathed as she ran her fingers through his luscious curls.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, an amused smile on his face.

 

“Amazing makeup sex,” she said, a naughty giggle escaping her lips.

 

Jon laughed along with her. “Truer words have never been spoken, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and, as always, I appreciate your comments and feedback!
> 
>    
>  **Valyrian Translations:**
> 
> Oh ñuha zokla – Oh my wolf
> 
> Kessa - Yes
> 
> Ȳdra daor keligon – Don’t stop


End file.
